Wonder Woman
by 3rdTimeIsACharm
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, Ice King of Hogwarts, wants his Wonder Woman, and that's Rose Weasley. But what will it take to melt that frosty exterior to expose the heart of flame inside?
1. Chapter 1: What Child Is This?

Queen JKR owns all recognizeable content as well as what's left of my soul.

Some of you may recognize most of this story from here: s/8568256/1/Nice-to-Meet-You-Scorpius. But wait! It's not plagiarism, I'm actually the same person, 5 years older and with absolutely zero memory of my original login information. So when I wanted to revisit this original smutty story and make the hot and steamy scenes more explicit, in the name of ma...stering the fine arts, I had to do so as a different account. So here we are.

My apologies for thrusting my 20-something bedroom experience on teenagers. AAAND without further ado, some plotless smut for you:

* * *

When I first saw him on Platform 9 3/4 on 1 September 2017, the first irrational thought to cross my mind was something along the lines of, "Is this the child of fallen angels?" Some nonsense like that. Even after my dad broke my reverie by going on about beating him in every test, I still had that first impression of him burned into my mind's eye. And then, on the train, I wanted to go look for him, but my unlimited number of cousins decided that Al and I needed sheltering from the big bad world of Hogwarts. So I didn't see him again until after we got off the boats. But by then we were all scared silly in anticipation of the Sorting, so I could only watch as the Hat proclaimed, "Slytherin!" and he walked to join a sea of green, and I later joined my cousins in Gryffindor. I guessed that was the end of that baseless infatuation, because even the young, naive, 11-year-old me knew that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix.

So after that, what else could I do? I beat him in every subject, on every test. Doesn't mean that my opinion of his appearance changed one whit. Half the female population at Hogwarts seems to agree with me. Starting fifth year, he frequently has two big-chested girls hanging off of him, they change every other day, and a group of girls follows him around, worshipping the very ground he treads on. But he treats all of them with cold indifference, and I almost feel bad for them. Almost. Bimbos.

Now we're going into our seventh year at Hogwarts and his (more mature) appearance is still the most gorgeous of any guy I have ever known. Well, "known" is a bit of a stretch. Having a couple N.E.W.T.-level classes together hardly counts, 'cause there's always other students between me and him: if not our own housemates, then Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Oh well. We've been assigned together for a couple in-class projects and, oh Merlin, were they awkward. We had nothing to say to each other. Nothing at all, other than the task at hand. So while the other pairs had lively conversations on the side, Malfoy and I sat in stony silence, barely even looking at each other. But we got the work done faster and better than anyone else, if that's any consolation. Oh boy. A couple of these awkward-beyond-extreme projects, and I stopped wishing to be his partner, preferring to admire him from afar.

Late August before my seventh year, my family hosts a party to celebrate a lot of things, including my appointment as Head Girl! Toward the end of the night, my friends and I speculate about who is going to be Head Boy. We work through the list of prefects in our year, and based on our reasoning, we conclude that Scorpius Malfoy is likely to be Head Boy, much to my trepidation.

Despite this mental preparation, I am still stopped short in my tracks when I walk into the prefects' meeting on the Hogwarts Express on the first day of seventh year. We were right. In contrast to my obvious surprise, he looks bored.

Well, this should be fun.

If fun means more of those stony silences that were much too familiar during our partner work periods.

Much to my surprise, though, Malfoy, at our first Heads-only meeting, says, "So, Rose. I feel like I don't know you very well, and since we'll be working together for the rest of the year, how was your summer?"

After I recover, I reply, "Fantastic. Played Quidditch every day with my cousins."

"You play Keeper, right?" (I play for Gryffindor during the season.)

I nod. "Yeah. But I almost feel like the field we use during the summer is nicer than the school stadium, 'cause the hoops at school are covered with years of chewing gum discarded by careless Keepers. It's really gross."

Malfoy smiles his angel smile, says, "Then I'll just have to hex anyone who adds to the wreckage."

I laugh. Here's another reason he's so popular among the ladies: he's a goddamn sweet talker. And it sounds so beautiful.

Maybe being Heads won't be so bad after all.

For the first three months, Malfoy and I chat, banter, mostly. It starts pretty shallow, we find out about each others' hobbies. He likes muggle action films, who would have guessed! This is especially surprising, given what I've learned from my parents about what his father was like in school. He jokes that we should catch one of the upcoming films together. (Or is it a joke? My view of everything that happened changed massively…as you will soon see.) We can carry a pretty lively conversation when it comes to these things, but somehow when we get to life-things, like plans for the future, our families, and general philosophy – what we want out of school, life, etc., the conversation falls flat and we silently return to the task at hand. I feel better about our working relationship, but that I still barely know the kid. But I'm asking for too much. I should be thankful that we're talking at all. Still, he never seems to pass up a chance to exercise his golden tongue on me.

It's nice that Malfoy is making an effort to not be awkward, but we still spend most of each meeting, when we're not working that is, sitting in silence, me staring surreptitiously at his face and him looking at his papers. Oh well. It's just one two-hour meeting a week.

One night in early December, the week before the Winter Ball, we are sitting in the Heads' meeting room, looking over the prefects' plans and adding finishing touches. It's been nearly two hours without a break, so I lean back on the arm of my side of the couch, look at his gorgeous face and say, "You know, Malfoy-"

"Scorpius," he interrupts abruptly. "Call me Scorpius."

I am puzzled by this request; never before this year has he objected to the whole last name thing. Maybe since we've spent so much time working together we've progressed to friends? I shrug it off and continue, "Well, okay, Scorpius—" but suddenly I'm having trouble breathing, because he's RIGHT THERE and I mean RIGHT THERE, he's crawled across the couch and he's currently caged on top of me, and his expression is nothing short of FERAL. His steel-blue eyes seem to be fixed on my mouth and though on any other day I could come up with a dozen good reasons that I should just shove him off, I can't pretend that I haven't imagined us in this position before.

I gasp a little and try to regain control of the situation (completely futilely). I manage to get out a breathy, "Scorpius-" before he lowers his lips to mine and my eyes close of their own accord and I reach up to grab his face and tangle my fingers in his hair which he takes as encouragement and it's not like I'm protesting and he deepens the kiss and our tongues are fighting for dominance and his torso is pressed into mine now and I don't want this to stop.

But eventually we have to come up for air and when we do he pulls back, breathing hard, and he looks flustered. Jerk. Who gave him the right to be the flustered one?

"I'm so sorry, Rose, I don't know what came over me," he says, and this feels like rejection so I just look away and mumble, "Don't worry about it," but that's not really what I want to say, so we stare at the floor for a few minutes until one or the other of us collects our bearing to get back to this dance planning. Fortunately we're just about done so it doen't take too much longer… And thank goodness for that! I need to go tell a girlfriend, stat!

But everyone else is asleep by the time I get back and maybe I want some time to process what has happened before I say anything, and the next day we're back to being busy with last minute schoolwork things, so I decide to wait till winter break and just carry on but I don't call him Scorpius anymore. Not if "Scorpius" is gonna do that all the time. Now it's back to Malfoy: hey Malfoy, Malfoy this, Malfoy-what-about-that, etc.

Imagine how much fun the Winter Ball is, what with being head coordinators. Tradition dictates that we have to take the first dance, so I spend the duration of the song looking anywhere but his face, but his hand in mine and his other hand on my waist feel electric and even I can't convince myself that it's just the thrill of spinning. Fortunately I can escape to my friends after that, but some of them keep giving me sidelong glances for the rest of the night. Weird.

Yup. Lots of fun.

A couple days into winter break, I just have to tell my best friend and confidante, Alice Longbottom, else I'm gonna burst. So we meet up at a muggle coffee shop, and when I finish telling her what happened, her face looks like the emoji motion picture on fast forward. First she's angry (that I didn't tell her?), then devastated (that I didn't trust her?) but this is soon replaced with sheer incredulity – she looks at me as if I'm nuts, then busts up laughing.

"Will you please calm down a second? I'm having a crisis here!"

She takes a deep breath, pulls a serious face, and ends up doubled over in laughter again. We're getting some weird looks from other patrons, so I drag her outside, where she collapses into the snow, still laughing. So I decide to just talk at her.

"We have nothing to say to each other. Our personalities just don't fit. I mean, I'm sure he has a personality, but it just doesn't come out when he's around me. To me he's just an angelic face and a brain. I feel awkward around him, always. I'm athletic, he's not. We're both outgoing when with friends-" Remember? I spent six years just watching his gorgeous face. "-but I get really goofy around him, trying and failing to break the tension, and he gets all like, weird, almost patronizy sometimes, and he laughs at me when I do something particularly stupid. It's a nice laugh and maybe he's just teasing, but I'm starting to think that all we have in common is that we're both smart. It would never work, there's just no chemistry. WHY did McGonagall assign us to be Heads?" I smash my face into my palms.

Alice has calmed down by now, probably from the cold, and asks, holding her ribs, "You'd never called him by his first name before?" I nod. "And the first time you called him 'Scorpius' he attacked you?" Another nod. "And you've never called him 'Scorpius' again since then?"

"Yup. Pretty much," I say flatly.

Alice gets a little devilish look on her face, and I start to worry about the next words out of her mouth: "Try it again. See what happens. Then we can gauge from there and assess what to do."

She pauses. "I have a hunch, though, from the way that he was looking at you during your Heads' dance at the Winter Ball." She leers at me.

"What!"

"You weren't looking at him during your dance?"

"No! I was trying to look anywhere BUT him!"

"You should have looked at him… He was looking at you like he was blinded by the sun but couldn't look away…"

"You're making this up!"

"I'm not! I wish I could have some man look at me that way…" Alice sighs, a huge, overdramatic, overly romantic sigh.

I roll my eyes at her, then shiver. "How about we get out of the cold?" I extend my hand to help pull Alice off the ground.

On our walk back to the Apparition point, Alice suddenly turns to me and asks, "What about you? Do you like him?"

"I-" I can't find words to finish that sentence. I do! But I feel so conflicted about all of our history, and lack thereof, and I need time to process what Alice has told me about the dance, and, and, I'm out of excuses.

Alice smiles knowingly, and says, "How about I phrase it this way – if you're into him, you'll proceed with our little experiment of calling him by his first name. And if you're not, then, well, you won't."

That stops me in my tracks. "I will!" I say, "But only because I'm curious!"

Alice smirks at me and drawls, "Sure," drawing out the U. "See you later!"

The rest of the holiday passes relatively peacefully; I spend time with my (huge) extended family, play Quidditch in the snow, engage in snowball wars, celebrate Christmas and the new year surrounded by friends and family and Nana Weasley's delicious cooking, and try to avoid thinking about Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Insufficient Data

Queen JKR owns all.

* * *

On the second day back from break, I head to the Heads' meeting room for the first meeting of the new year. It's really very comfortable; I could easily fall asleep on one of the armchairs or even the carpet.

Still somewhat dubious about Alice's plan, I suck in a breath. I have convinced myself that what he said after we made out was a rejection, and I am ignoring what Alice said about the dance. In fact, I'm so convinced, that I've brought him a holiday present. A pair of movie tickets that he can use where he wants. Why a pair? I don't know. But I've definitely convinced myself that nothing will happen between us. Maybe I want him to use the 2nd on me. Nope. Definitley not.

I open the door, and find him sitting on an armchair looking at the stack of papers McGonagall left for us. He looks up when I walk in. He smiles, it's such a gorgeous smile. I grin weakly back in return.

I set my books down on the table. Nothing to hide the shaking in my hands now. "Belated happy Christmas, Scorpius, I've brought you a gift." And I hold out the movie tickets.

He stands, and Alice would swear to me that his smile has just gotten brighter, and he walks over to me. He also produces a box from his pocket, and holds it out to me. "Here's yours."

He's brought me a Christmas present?

We exchange gifts then stand silently for a second until we blurt simultaneously, "Go ahead and open it," then look at each other, laugh/exchange genuine smiles, and open our gifts.

He's gotten me… jewelry? What would Alice say? I wasn't aware that our relationship had progressed to this point. It's a necklace, with a fine bronze chain, and hanging off of it is a charm made up of three Quidditch hoops and a Quaffle… which seems to be my birthstone. Whoa. How did he find out my birthday? It's so thoughtful. Suddenly I feel my gift is insufficient, and I go to say, "Sorry, I know it's not much but…" but he speaks first, saying, "I love it, you remembered that I like movies, and that's so thoughtful of you!" I look up into his eyes and I feel like I'm drowning in his joy.

"And yours," I say weakly, "thank you for remembering that I like CLEAN hoops." Because I've tilted the charm and in the light I can see flickers of color …embedded INTO the metal? that are vaguely reminiscent of multicolored chewing gum.

He laughs, then his face turns serious. "Can I put it on you?"

I swallow, wanting to say that that feels more intimate than my confusion lets me feel, but my traitor body wants to be close to him again and my traitor mouth says, "Yes, that would be very nice, thank you!"

So he comes up behind me, sweeping my hair out of the way, fingers ghosting over the exposed skin at my collar, raising goosebumps, and the cool chain settles on my neck and I don't know why he's taking so long to clip the necklace because he's still there even after an appropriate amount of time passes but suddenly he's spread his hands flat on my shoulders, rubbing a little, I didn't know that I had a pressure point there, and a sigh escapes my mouth that sounds embarassingly like a moan and his hands continue rubbing down my arms, and I manage to wheeze out, "Scorpius, what are you—what are we doing?"

His voice comes from right behind my neck because he's buried his nose in my hair and is nibbling my neck and my traitor body again opens up to give him more access, and he whispers, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I breathe out immediately, and he attacks my neck more vigorously, nipping and sucking and licking until I am putty in his hands and held up only by him behind me.

I need to be kissed again like we kissed the other night. The thought comes like lightning and between moans I manage to say, "Scorpius, kiss me."

He turns me around all while still ministering to my neck and we're pressed chest to chest but he's still not kissing me properly until I manage, "Please…" and he's captured my mouth with his and it's everything that I remembered but my memory is ridiculously weak and it's better than anything I remembered or could possibly dream up and I push against him and he collapses onto the couch and I clamber into his lap, straddling him.

At first, his hands are resting on my hips and mine on his shoulders, neither of us moving very much, but all of a sudden he pulls on my hips so I end up sitting roughly in his lap. His body's reaction to our situation is immediately evident and I start to pull back but he pulls my hips again and I don't go. He takes one hand, then the other off of my hips and I'm about to protest about the lack of contact when he puts both hands on my exposed knees, and starts rubbing circles up my thighs, up and under my skirt. I had no idea there were sensitive patches down there either and I moan loudly into his mouth, and I can feel him smirk. His hands have made it all the way to my panties, which has caused me to make the extremely embarrassing realization that not only have I been unconsciously grinding on his boner through all our clothes, but also my body apparently wants what his wants too.

I break our kiss (the animal part of me rages) and his hands stop and we sit and stare at each other for a second until I look away because I can't look at him and how have I gotten myself into this situation? We're breathing hard and I can't look him in the eye so I start to pull my hands back but being the traitors that they are, they trail over his lean shoulders and down his chest, where his hands capture mine.

"Rose," he says, causing me to look at his face again.

His eyes are dark with want and his mouth is swollen and his hair is messy and he's so damn sexy.

"Rose," he repeats. "Can I keep touching you? I won't keep going unless you say yes."

My mouth moves of its own accord and I hear, "Yes," and as soon as my brain catches up, I repeat, "Scorpius, _please_ , yes!" I shift a little in his lap to find more friction between my groin and his, and he groans.

His hands release mine and he flips me onto my back on the couch. He's caged above me, one arm supporting himself and the other is up my skirt and has shifted my panties and he runs one finger up my dripping pussy, making me squirm, and he murmurs, "So wet…" before lowering his mouth to my neck to nip and suck and lick again and it's ecstasy and he hasn't even done anything yet…

What on earth are my hands doing? They seem to be unbuttoning his shirt. And now they're running over the planes of his chest, catching on his nipples, which are now erect, and he's drawn in a breath as his fingers explore my nether regions and he's found my clit and I'm gasping out, "Yes, there!" and he circles my clit a couple more times before easing a finger _into_ me oh Merlin he's inside and he pulls his face away from my neck and whispers, "Rose… you're so wet and tight…" and I think he's talking too much so I kiss his mouth again and my hands are on his back, raking my nails up and all of a sudden whatever he's doing down there is gets to be all too much, and I cry for him to do whatever he was doing again and he obliges and my legs are tensing and everything turns to light.

As I come back down to earth, I become aware that Scorpius has squished himself behind me on the couch and we are… spooning? Well this is a nice diversion to all of the mortification that I would have otherwise started experiencing right about… The next thing that comes to me is that Scorpius is, for a lack of a better word, grinding into me. And his hand is in my shirt, which has mysteriously come unbuttoned, and he's kneading my breast. Oh. He hasn't gotten off yet.

The new, daring me flips around on the couch so that we are lying facing each other and I throw a leg over his hips and start kissing him again and through a number of shifts and complicated maneuvers on the couch I end up sitting up straddling his prone form, which is the position that I want to be in, but his pants are still on, which was not part of the plan. So I get to work undoing his belt and he gets the idea and shifts his hips so I get a little bump up as drops his pants to the ground. I've never seen a penis before outside of a textbook (my mother decided that was the best way to talk about the birds and the bees, I swear!) and I'm momentarily fascinated before I decide to sit how I want again – with the length of his cock pressed against my pussy lips, with only my panties between us.

I've shifted my hips a couple of times, when he says, "Rose I'm going to ruin your clothes," so I shimmy out of my skirt and panties and my shirt is unbuttoned so I guess I shake that off too until I'm hang on I'm naked and he's wearing only his shirt and I climb back on and wow his dick sliding on the outside of my pussy lips feels, well this is new and something that I'd do again and he's taken ahold of my hips and is moving me roughly and more quickly than I was grinding on my own.

His eyes meet mine and I smile and lick my lips and he absolutely takes that the right way, the way I intended, and he says, "Rose I'm not going to last."

I'm absolutely okay with this so I reach around my backside and palm his balls and say, "Scorpius cum for me," and he's cumming, bucking his hips and his hands are tight on mine.

His cum lands on his chest and as I watch him recover, I become aware of a feeling building just south of my stomach, and my hips shift of their own accord a couple of times which honestly doesn't help but fortunately I am distracted by Scorpius opening his eyes and his face flushing and starting to say, "Rose I'm so sorry—"

Unfortunately my libido has been activated and will hear nothing of this so I slide off of him and lay back and throw one leg over the back of the couch, giving him full view of my pussy as I touch myself because Merlin help me I am going to cum again. Scorpius has stopped apologizing, which is what I wanted, and I prop myself up on one elbow and stare at him. He's gaping at me, and when he finds his words again, he says, "Rose, I… I need to find my wand to clean this up-" he gestures to his chest, "and then I'll join you…"

"Well hurry up then," and I lay back down to resume touching myself, this time moaning freely. Soon enough Scorpius is back, cutting me off mid-moan with a kiss, and we make out for some time while my hand stops moving for some time and he starts kissing south down my body oh my god his mouth on one nipple and his hand on the other and now it's one boob one hand and his head is between my legs and my hands are tangled in his hair and he has ahold of my hips, pressing me back into the couch because my hips tried to shift closer to his mouth of their own accord and his nose keeps brushing on my clit and he shifts his face up and dips a finger into me, then two, and is pumping steadily while his mouth works magic and ugh I'm cumming again, moaning his name, moaning praises of his talented mouth and hands.

I lay there for some time after riding out my second mind-blowing orgasm of the night, and Scorpius raises himself so that he's laying against my chest and his hair tickles my nose and eventually I become aware that getting me off has gotten him all aroused again so I shift the leg that his boner is pressed against and he sucks in a breath.

I laugh and say, "Scorpius, roll over. I want to blow you." Wow. One after another. My mouth keeps saying things that I never knew I wanted to do.

He looks at me seriously. "Rose. As much as Scorpius Junior is excited by this idea, I don't expect return oral sex."

I smile at him, "I want to."

He obliges and I start the same way that he did, kissing him while working his dick with my hand, sucking his neck, ministering to both nipples, but on my way down I kiss past his dick and leave long licks and kisses and nips up the inside of his thighs, which he seems pleased by, the whole time pumping his dick in my hands.

To be entirely honest, part of the reason for the leg ministrations was hesitancy, I hadn't really ever thought about it but now that I'm positioned with my face so close to some aroused male anatomy, what remained of the rational side of me was not interested in putting his penis anywhere near my mouth, but then again, I'd eaten things off the ground and that was probably much more gross than this, okay.

So, I licked the pink tip of his erect penis and he groaned, "Rose!" Encouraged, I continued, licking his shaft, eventually taking his entire dick into my mouth, his hands gripping the back of my head, and he started to fuck my mouth until, very soon after, he moaned, "Rose, I'm cumming," and my mouth was filled with his warm cum…and having no better idea of what to do with it, I swallowed. Ew.

I crawled back up and kissed him on the lips, and felt his smile (Was he smiling because he could taste himself? Gross!) and his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. Exhausted, I had no time to have doubts before I passed the fuck out.

Some time later, I woke to Scorpius poking me. Take note of my word choices, friends. Poking. Recall that we collapsed on top of each other, still totally naked, after engaging in a variety of X-rated activities. I don't think he was conscious but goodness glory I was, and I tried to go back to sleep but Scorpius Junior was definitely awake and insisting on being noticed and the stupid animal part of me was extremely flattered by this and so convinced the conscious part of me that the best thing to do would be to wake Scorpius up so we could, y'know, have another go.

So I propped myself up, hands on his chest, Scorpius Junior between my thighs and pressed up against my growing wetness, and started on his neck. After not too long, Scorpius heaved a great sigh, shifted his hips in a pleasing way, and muddled his way out of sleep with a long string of explicatives and words, including, "Go back to sleep…too early for this…ugh that feels good…hang on, what are you doing Rose, why?!"

"Because," I informed him between nips of his neck, "Scorpius Junior wanted to, and wouldn't let me go back to sleep, so rude. So I decided that it wasn't fair that you got to sleep and I didn't."

"Oh? Well then I suppose we should thank Scorpius Junior for starting a very excellent party," Scorpius breathes as he begins to thrust between my legs.

He flips me over onto my back, and I protest at the loss of contact, but he first grabs his wand and casts a contraceptive charm and then he replaces his dick with his hand, swirling his fingers everywhere and dipping them inside and he finds me tight and wet and ready.

He takes ahold of his still-alert dick and gives it a couple pumps and positions it at my entrance and he brushes up against me and I squirm, needing him, but he pauses and asks, "Can I enter you, Rose?"

"Just fuck me already, Scorpius!"

And that's all the encouragement he needs before he presses into me and this feeling of being stretched, being filled, it hurts, but I can get used to it, and I growl at him, "Move, Scorpius."

He does as I ask, moving slowly, rubbing my clit with one hand, and keeping my legs spread with the other, and I have no idea what to do with my hands so I pull him down and kiss his face and run my nails up and down his back and I need him to move faster, deeper, and I tell him this and he obliges and the look on his face is lust and want and…is that pain? He's holding back until I cum, and I wonder how much experience he's had but only in passing because his dick inside of me and his thumb on my clit have all of a sudden pushed me over the edge and my legs and hands are tensing and I'm calling his name as I cum, telling him to cum for me, cum inside of me and his thrusts get more erratic and I feel him fill me with warmth as he moans my name, over and over until he's spent, whereupon he collapses on me and we fall asleep, still joined.

* * *

When I wake up at an appropriate hour of morning, Scorpius and all his clothes are gone.

Stupid Rose.

* * *

At breakfast in the Great Hall, Alice sits down in front of me as I sleep on my meal. A stack of toast makes a halfway decent pillow, you know. Particularly French toast. But no syrup, because that will get in your hair.

"Well?" Alice demands as I pull my head from the table. "Why didn't you come back to the Gryffindor tower last night?"

I consider lying to her, tell her that nothing happened, but I'm too tired and sore to care. I'll probably regret this later, but whatever. I tell her, without making eye contact, "We had the hottest foreplay known to mankind and then I gave him my virginity and when we finished we were too exhausted to do anything but fall asleep with him still inside me and when I woke up he was gone." When I finally look up to see her reaction, she's gone totally still and her face is all shock. I decide to let her thaw out on her own, and when she does, she chokes out, "So you're saying that if I want a damn good shag, I should just go call Malfoy by his first name?"

I look away, see Scorpius across the Great Hall, staring at me. I meet his eyes and he quickly turns away... in the direction of Monique Valentine, one of his bimbos, stalking toward him, looking like she's about to eat him.

"Scorpius," she says, well, shrieks, the sound carrying across the Great Hall. Alice and I share a look, then turn toward the scene, curious to see how Malfoy will react to hearing his first name. Malfoy just looks bored and Alice turns toward me; I am sitting in horrified shock. "So it's just when YOU say his first name, Rose, he becomes a sex monster."

I'm still in shock, but it's wearing off, and I _have_ to voice objections to what Alice is saying. "It's totally different, because we're in public. Besides, before last night, Malfoy had showed about as much interest in me as he's showing to that screaming bimbo right now." I've hit on a logical train of thought, so I plow forward. "So before you can make that conclusion, you have to see how Malfoy reacts in private with just any other girl, and what happens if I call him Scorpius in public."

Alice smirks at me. "Okay, Rose. Be that way. So which one do you want to try first?"

I return my face to my palms.

This is Alice's plan: First ask Skye Finnigan, a Malfoy fangirl and one of our Gryffindor yearmates, to ask Malfoy to postpone because "Rose is particularly overwhelmed this week by homework, tutoring, extra Quidditch practice, and a slight cold." Then, the next day, ask Eva Finch, a Hufflepuff seventh year in our Charms class and previously seen as a piece of Malfoy arm candy, to go tell Malfoy that, actually, since there isn't actually that much on the docket this week, but Rose got food poisoning yesterday from a prank box that her uncle sent (Skiving Snackboxes yo), can we just do a couple things on our own and also here, she sent some things. Both girls will receive specific instructions to call him Scorpius, not Malfoy, even though Alice is pretty sure that his bimbos don't need that instruction. Alice will stand by, under Al's invisibility cloak, to observe Scorpius' reaction. Later, I'll call Malfoy by his first name in two public locations: in class, and in the hallway.

And of course this entire time I'll be carefully avoiding him because who leaves a girl alone the morning after taking her virginity in an evening of the hottest foreplay and sex known to man? This is something else that I've discussed extensively with Alice, and we have agreed that he is either a massive douchebro or he'd better have a really good reason for leaving. Why we're still continuing with the experiment, I don't know, maybe my morbid curiosity. And unspeakable attraction to this boy.

In the evening after the cancelled meeting, I walk through the Gryffindor common room, catch Alice's eye, beeline up to the girls' dormitory (which is thankfully vacant), and flop down on my bed. I'm inexplicably nervous about Alice's news. I sort of want to hear that Malfoy also attacked Skye and Eva, because that would mean I could write off the last month and get on with my life, with no Malfoy relationship complications, but I also don't want to hear that, 'cause, well, I have an ego and I do want special treatment by the most attractive boy at our school.

Alice walks through the door, and my face falls upon seeing her expression: shining with excitement. "Nothing, neither of them, and Eva even squeezed into your meeting room space-Merlin, it looked so comfortable—" she smirks at me and I stick my tongue out like a five-year-old, "and was completely mushing her boobs all over Malfoy's arm, but he just shoved her off and kicked her out. And Skye, he just looked bored, thanked her for telling him, and walked off with Zabini. I think he really does have it hot for you, Rose," she finishes conspiratorially. I close my eyes, willing this to be not true, and hear myself protesting weakly about incomplete data.

Early the next week, Malfoy and I are assigned as project partners in Arithmancy. I'm nervous again, I'm always nervous when Malfoy is in the same room these days, so I distract myself by inwardly cursing my logical brain and curiosity to know about Malfoy.

About halfway into the class, I manage to say, "Scorpius, what do you make of this—" pointing at a line in the text that I find particularly interesting.

Malfoy looks at the text and pauses, as if thinking, but underneath the table, he's perfectly active. He's sitting across from me, and his legs are currently engaged in rubbing against mine. My stomach swoops and a feeling of, I don't know, something unpleasant, washes over me. What am I gonna do about this? What do I even say? I resurface from these thoughts, realize that his legs aren't tangled with mine anymore, but he's moved to sit next to me, so that we can both look at the textbook the same direction, and he's halfway onto my seat, so that his arse is squished up against mine and his hand is now massaging my thigh, which feels surprisingly nice... No, Rose, pull yourself together. I have to draw the line when his hand starts making its way up my skirt, his thumb brushes some sensitive patch of skin, so I shove him away, and reach for something in my bag. Anything.

He doesn't get the hint and doesn't move back so I hiss at him, "Scorpius, a girl needs her personal space!"

He gets the hint and moves back to his side of the table.

Which doesn't devastate me. Nope. Not at all.

But after class he waits for me to pack up my books and takes my hand as I'm heading out and doesn't let go when I shake it a little and I catch Alice's eye and she leers at me and doesn't intervene. Traitor.

Scorpius tows me down the hallway and into an alcove, guarded by a suit of armor. Looks like Wonder Woman's armor.

"Rose," he says, "you've been avoiding me. Since the other night. And I want to know why. I thought you wanted to be with me, and I want to be with you."

"Physically?" It's a weak response and I know it, but it's the only defense I can think of in the onslaught of his accusations.

He looks hurt, and he has no right to, since he was the one who left. "You left me! Naked! On the couch! The morning after taking my virginity!"

I've maybe given him a little more information than he expected but I watch his face as all of this information sinks in.

"Oh my gods Rose I forgot, I was called away because my grandfather had a 'medical emergency' a.k.a. he has a little cough and my father overreacted and I swore I'd leave a note but once I got to St. Mungo's there was just so much going on and I was so angry at everyone for calling me away from you after losing my virginity to the girl of my dreams in the most amazing night I could have possibly imagined and I know this excuse is a sieve but I swear to you I didn't mean to leave you and when I got back you were avoiding me and I swore I'd go nuts but thank the gods that Professor Vector assigned us as project partners, I never thought I'd get to hear your voice again…"

So many words and I managed to extract so little:

1\. He lost his virginity that night too… but the sex was amazing! How could that have been both of our first times?! We must be sex gods with incredible inborn talent… This train of thought has gotten me all horny again and wanting another romp with this here boy.

2\. "Girl of his dreams?!"

He stares at my face as I process this information and thankfully he's decided he wants to stay silent and let me speak first but he takes my hand weakly and rubs circles on the back and I don't pull away so he starts to smile weakly and I manage to squeak out, "You…want…to date me?"

"Yes! Absolutely! A thousand times yes!"

That's all it takes, I rise up and kiss his mouth and it's perfect and amazing and when we break apart, he looks at me lustily and says, "I want to do a lot more to you than just date you."

"Well then, Scorpius, you'd best hurry us to a bed. As comfortable as that couch was, I don't really fancy spending another night on it."

He growls at me, it's purely feral, and slaps the statue on the ass.

What?

"Oi! Our relationship is off to a bad start! I would call that infidelity!"

But the stones behind my back are moving and opening to reveal a tiny suite – just a bed and a bathroom and it looks about as comfortable as the Heads' meeting room and I'm upset for a split second that Scorpius knew about this but I didn't and also that he took us somewhere with such immediate access to a bed, but then again I can't help but admire that he prepared for the best possible outcome of his confession…after all, if things went south I wouldn't have to know about this room at all.

I'm snapped out of my reverie by Scorpius, who's already inside the room, and I can see a small tent in his pants that wasn't there before NO I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION, "Hey, girlfriend, are you coming?"

Girlfriend. We're girlfriend and boyfriend. How?

"Not yet, boyfriend. Make me come." Cum?


End file.
